


Even Glasses Don't Help You See

by Lazchan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Gift Fic, High School AU, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hope you enjoy it~, M/M, Pure Crack, YOI Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are completely head over heels for each other-- but everyone else sees it but them.





	Even Glasses Don't Help You See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllaWinchester24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWinchester24/gifts).



> A fic for the YOI Fic Exchange on Tumblr. Giftee wanted a high school AU with our oblivious pair. I hope I managed to serve you well?

"Do you think he minds when I watch him skating?" Viktor asked out of the blue, turning to Chris, who just rolled his eyes at the question. It wasn't the first time that Viktor has asked it and he knew it wouldn't be the last. Still…

"He hasn't minded all these years, so why would he be bothered now?" He kept his voice reasonable. Yuuri and Viktor had been friends since they had been kids, when Yuuri had first moved to the area and Viktor had been there to welcome him with a bright smile and a package of candy that had been stuffed in his pockets.

He had introduced Yuuri to the skating rink and even though Viktor hadn't stayed with it, he had watched Yuuri move through each step and turn and spin with a grace that had more than just Viktor's eyes on him. "He gets nervous---what if he doesn't want me around? What if he doesn’t want anyone to watch him?" Viktor gasped. "What if I  _ make it worse _ ?"

"Let's just go, I promise that he'll like that you're there. He needs his friends supporting him." Chris had to encourage him further. "You don't want to disappoint Yuuri by  _ not _ showing up like usual, right?" He took a deep breath and massaged his temples when Viktor turned watery eyes on him. What would it take Viktor to realize that once Yuuri knew that Viktor was watching him skate, he tried to pull off more stunning moves, including jumps that were supposed to be above his level, just to impress his upperclassman? Yuri had complained about it on more than one occasion and Chris wasn't about to repeat the biting words the younger boy had said.

_ "If he wants to stare at the ice so much, he should skate again, instead of writing those shitty novels that pre-teen girls drool over. Stop having him stare at Yuuri and goading him into breaking an ankle." _

Yuri was more than protective of Yuuri; outwardly he stated that he didn't want to lose the only decent skater in his age group to some idiocy, but Yuri and Yuuri had known each other just as long as Viktor and Yuuri knew each other. Viktor had lamented that the duo knew each other  _ better,  _ since Yuuri was always skating when he wasn't studying and when he wasn't skating, he was doing dance—and Yuri was right along with him. He would have been worried that Yuuri and Yuri were dating, if it wasn't obvious that he and Otabek were an item.

Still, that left him mooning over Yuuri, who didn't seem to even care to be around him half the time. He was always running off, stammering or staring off into the distance and his gaze was so completely distant that Viktor could have been on another planet for all the notice that Yuuri paid attention to him.

Yuuri was already on the ice and warming up when they entered the rink; Yuri eyed them from the bench, expression baleful, as if he was guarding the entrance to the rink and Yuuri's gaze. "You better lay low," he threatened. "Yuuri's got a routine he needs to perfect and you don't help."

"I just want to support him and let him know I'm here for him!" he protested. "Just because you skate with him doesn't mean you know him the best. We've been friends for a long time, Yuri."

Yuri flicked his gaze around. "Well, support him  _ quietly  _ and don't let him know you're here until after he finishes his run through of his routine." With the skates on, he was almost as tall as Viktor. "He's always a mess when you're watching him."

Viktor huffed and took out a notebook and pointed towards the bleachers."I have to work on my manuscript anyway," he muttered, ears turning red with more than the cold and Chris hid a laugh behind his hand and went to follow Viktor, but Yuri grabbed his hand.

" _ You _ can stay in plain sight. You don't scare the idiot like that one does," he poked Viktor in the side. "Go around the back and then sit at the top. He won't be able to see you without his glasses on if you're that high up."

"But Chris gets to stay?" Still, Viktor did as Yuri requested; even if he wanted to be closer and maybe give Yuuri a hug for encouragement and tell him how great his butt looked in those tight pants he was wearing for his routine…

"Go and work on your stupid book," Yuri smirked and waited until Viktor was almost out of earshot. "When are you going to tell Yuuri you dedicated to him?" When Viktor opened his mouth to either protest or say it was obvious it was dedicated to him, Yuri just shook his head. "Try another language other than Russian, moron. Now go. I have to skate, too and Yuuri's going to wonder why I'm not out there yet."

Viktor left, but not without another sigh and an attempt to peek through the dingy glass into the rink to get another glimpse of Yuuri, but Yuri gave him another shove and Viktor hurried to the spot that Yuri indicated was 'far enough away' before he missed anymore of Yuuri's skating.

~

Yuuri buried his head in his hands and accepted Phichit's pat on his back. "I didn't even see him this time,” he muttered. "I knew that last time where I screwed up that quad would disappoint him but he was going on and on about that one skater that one skater that does the best skating and I just wanted to get his attention."

Phichit just shook his head. "I have it on very good authority that he was there," he said. "Didn't you see the poem in the newspaper yesterday?" he asked. "It was…"

"It was about that new girl," Yuuri rolled his eyes. "All the guys are looking at her. I mean, I don't blame them, she's really nice, too—" he shrugged and rubbed a hand over his face. "Why would Viktor write something about me when I can't even land a jump properly when people are watching? I'm going to fail at the competition and Yuri's going to tease me about it for ages that he'll advance and I won't and then I'll…" He bit his lip to stop the flood of words, but there was so much unsaid. It wasn’t just disappointing Viktor; it was disappointing Yuri and Phichit and all his friends that came to watch him and cheer him on.

"… you do know that Viktor is completely gay, right?" Phichit asked, looking at him in concern. He knew that Yuuri could be unobservant sometimes, but to miss that... "He was doing cartwheels at the Pride Parade,  _ with _ the flag and dressed in more rainbow colors than you see in your average children's show."

Yuuri blinked and opened his mouth to protest and then made a face. "Yeah, well—maybe it wasn't about her, but why would he write about me?" he asked. "We've been friends since we were kids. He knows every embarrassing thing about me, but once he got into high school, he started acting weird around me and then when  _ I _ got into high school, he seems to avoid me."

"That's because you're not looking," Phichit pulled out his phone and was about to show Yuuri the definite proof of Viktor following around Yuuri like a lovesick puppy, when the bell rang.  _ He'd prove it to Yuuri another time. _

Yuuri was blind to his own charms and hadn’t realized that Viktor had been crushing on him since Yuuri had first smiled at him. Yuuri also hadn’t realized how  _ other _ people had fallen in love with him a little as well and Phichit would go to his grave before admitting to Yuuri that he may have enjoyed the truth or dare kiss a little too much that one time. Before Yuri had gotten together with Otabek, even-- but even if Yuuri hadn’t realized it, his eyes were always on Viktor and not just as a friend or someone that he admired. 

Phichit just wished they’d both realize how much they were into one another. 

~

"I hate that they're just being  _ stupid _ about it," Yuri griped. "I don't think the weirdo needs to hang around Yuuri in the first place, but he obviously is in  _ love _ with the idiot and pulled off a  _ quad flip _ because he overheard Viktor saying he wanted to see someone to land it in competition."

"Isn't he too young for those?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow at Yuri. He didn't follow the figure skaters on a whole, but after having Viktor wax poetic about the jumps and the steps and  _ how Yuuri was so much more talented than even the skaters in the senior division… _

"Not really." Yuri shook his head, pushing his hair back. "It's just stupid to try it out of the blue, when he's only done triples and a flip is difficult is difficult as hell." He snorted. "But  _ Viktor _ was excited over it…" he rolled his eyes in disgust and Otabek just patted his shoulder. "Could they just—admit it already?  _ Before _ Viktor graduates?"

"Or Yuuri gets snatched up by an international coach and goes studying somewhere else while he trains," Phichit said, gloomy. "You and Yuuri are going that route and I swear if Viktor doesn't get his head out of the clouds and say something to Yuuri  _ in English  _ that he likes him, I'm going to go crazy. There's only so many hints I can drop in the school paper without the teacher noticing and firing me from the staff."

“I think his head is stuffed somewhere else,” Yuri muttered under his breath. “Although me and Yuuri going to skate somewhere else might help this whole fiasco. If Viktor hops on a plane just to see Yuuri skate, Yuuri might finally get a clue.” 

The rest contemplated the possibility of that happening and all of them thought of how Viktor had tried to take up pole dancing just to get a scene just right in his book. It had definitely raised some eyebrows among his friends. 

_ “Why is the figure skater pole dancing?” Chris asked, looking over the notebook in disbelief. “Wait, this is your writing book, right?” he asked. “Not your diary of weird fantasies?” _

_ Viktor snatched the notebook back. “I don’t have a diary,” he muttered, smoothing out the pages. “And the figure skater does pole dancing so that he can have really strong legs for jumps. It takes a lot of power to do both…” _

_ “You have issues,” was all Chris said. “I can’t believe that your editor is letting you get away with this scene.” _

_ “The fans really like it and….” Viktor looked almost hopeful. “Do you think that Yuuri pole dances? I know he does all sorts of other dancing.” _

_ “The day that Yuuri pole dancing is the day that you become a world-renowned figure skater,” Chris snorted. “It will only work in the universe of your books. I don’t even want to think about someone as innocent as Yuuri doing pole dancing.” _

That book had gone on to be a best-seller and there was even some talk about a movie of sorts being made, but it was known that Viktor was still under age and even though he had mentioned pole dancing, nothing explicit had ever been written. His agent had been worried that some movie producer would have an actual dancing scene with stripping and alcohol and more than just pole dancing. 

Yuri rubbed the bridge of his nose. “So how do we get the two morons together?” he asked. “They’re both dense as a pair of bricks.”

Phichit started to look intrigued and then grinned widely. “Well, we all know that Viktor’s a hopeless romantic and loves watching Yuuri… and Yuuri has memorized all of Viktor’s books…”

Chris caught on faster than Yuri and started to smile. “So we set it up like a scene from one of his books and let it all fall into place?” he asked. “I know just the one--”

Yuri groaned. “Please don’t tell me that you want to do the pole dancing one. Yuuri doesn’t pole dance, he does ballet like I do. We can both high jumps and splits because we train like  _ normal people _ and not Viktor’s weird idea of strength training.”

“Now, now--” Chris patted his head, earning Yuri snapping at him like a vexed cat. “Pole dancers do have incredible strength…”

“Yeah, but I refuse to be part of some strip club scenario when we’re only sixteen. Just because Viktor’s old enough to have perverted thoughts like that doesn’t mean I’m going to trick Yuuri into being a part of them.”

“No, something more tame is what I had in mind,” Chris snickered and looked over at Otabek, who just shrugged. The two of them weren’t the type to be even interested in that type of behavior, even if they were close and Yuri was defensive of his relationship with Otabek. “You might even enjoy this one, Yuri. It involves Viktor on the ice again..”

Yuri started to roll his eyes, but Phichit started to laugh, knowing what Chris was talking about now. 

“Oh man, this is going to be  _ amazing _ ,” Phichit laughed and rubbed his hands together. “I’m going to talk to the Media Club and see what I can do about scoring some recording equipment to really make it the best ever.”

Yuri frowned at first, concerned that whatever harebrained scheme they had would hurt Yuuri, but when it was explained to him, he gave them a cheshire smile. “Count me in.”

~

It wasn’t as if it was anything original, but Yuri just wanted Yuuri’s head to be clear before they went out to their competition and their coach was going to have a meltdown if Yuuri didn’t stick to a routine. It was hard enough keeping up with school on top of everything involved with figure skating. Having a mopey, confused Yuuri that would try and study routines of skaters five years older than him was going to give their coach gray hair. 

He worried a little over the plan but as long as he or Yuuri wasn’t going to get hurt in all of this-- it was just some simple misdirection on his part and the hope that Viktor was dim enough to unwittingly play along. 

“... I can’t believe I’m talking to you about this, but…” Yuri stared up at Viktor, trying to suppress the urge to shake him. He was staring off into the distance again, even if there was no way that he could see Yuuri through a  _ brick wall _ . “You know that Yuuri reads all your books, right?” he asked. 

Viktor looked sappy for a moment and Yuri was already regretting his role in this. Before Viktor could start, he held up a hand. “Since your last book was about figure skating...why don't you...show him a scene or something.” his mouth twisted at the words. “As a boost or something since we’re leaving soon.”

“ _ You  _ want me to interrupt his practice with something like that?” Sometimes Yuri forgot that Viktor could be observant… but again, it was dealing with Yuuri, so he shouldn't be surprised.

“He's stupidly sappy over you,” Yuri muttered under his breath. “All you have to do is say that you want to get his advice. He'd be more than happy to help you since you quit skating so early.”

“Well, I really don't want to bother him…” Viktor was obviously conflicted and Yuri wanted to scream.  _ Viktor is choosing now to be reasonable over Yuuri’s skating? _

“Trust me,” Yuri bit out. “He will be happy to skate with you and give you pointers.” He snorted with irritation. “You got him started on it in the first place, right?”

Viktor looked sheepish as he nodded at that. “I liked watching him skate more,” he confessed. “I couldn't keep my eyes off of him to concentrate on my own skating.”

“Gross,” Yuri muttered, but he could see something of Viktor’s point. Yuuri’s skating caught everyone’s eyes. “Well go on and make his day by skating with him again.”

Viktor bit his lip and still hesitated. “I haven't done it in so long,” he murmured, half to himself. 

“Then do it like that scene in your book.” Yuri shoved him toward the entrance. “Look completely stupid for him. I don't  _ care.” _

Viktor got a wide grin on his face and he wrapped an arm around Yuri’s shoulders. “Awww, you read my books, Yuri? I always knew you were a fan,” he teased.

“Ugh, no,” Yuri sputtered as he shoved Viktor away from him. “I'm not deaf, everyone talks about that scene.” 

“I know your secret,” Viktor teased, but made his way to the rental desk to get skates. Ever since he had wrote the scene in his book, he’d finally be able to act it out on the person that had inspired it in the first place. 

~

Yuri had already talked to the owner of the rink, Yuuko about the whole endeavor. He wanted to make sure that no one came in during this whole thing. He wouldn’t ever admit that he was privately interested in seeing the outcome of it. It was cheesy as hell and he’d kill anyone that tried to do it to him, but he thought that Yuuri would actually  _ enjoy _ it, sap that he was. 

Phichit was already hiding in there somewhere with a camera, he had been determined to get a “memory” of the whole thing to send off with Yuuri when they left next week for their competition.Yuri was just grateful that Yuuri had no idea what was going on; if he had any inkling of the whole setup, his anxiety would shut it down before he set a foot onto the ice. 

Yuri didn’t want to be on the ice when it happened, but if he wasn’t out practicing, Yuuri would worry and fuss over him, since Yuri would only stop skating if actually hurt himself. He’d been known to skate through the flu when he was wobbling away on cold meds, just to make sure that he practiced. 

“Why they have me making the most of this stupid thing,” he muttered, ignoring the fact that he was the one closest to Yuri that was involved with skating; that Viktor was obsessed with seeing Yuuri skate… he practically stomped out to the ice, looking around for Viktor and found that he was still tied up at the counter, no doubt asking Yuuko to play some weird music so that he could get into “the mood” for whatever stunt was actually in his book. All Yuri knew as that there was some sappy song playing and the two people in the book skated around the rink together. The figure skater apparently helping the hapless ‘singer’ that had no balance. 

_ Although they did say I might get Viktor falling on his ass on the ice, so that’s one reason to be here for this whole stunt.  _

He supposed he could also be there if the whole thing went sour and still, kicking Viktor’s ass for hurting Yuuri would be a bonus, too. Not that it would be good for Yuuri to get hurt in the first place, but…

Yuuri waved to him when he came out, a bright smile on his face. “So I thought we could just skate a little today,” he said carefully. “Since we don’t want to overwork ourselves for the competition. Maybe some basic step sequences…”

“When have you ever skated a  _ basic _ step sequence?” Yuri snorted and gave him a little shove, making Yuuri laugh and skate backwards out of his reach. He held his breath and waited, counting inwardly for Yuuri to spot Viktor. Still, Yuuri was already playing into the plan, even if he didn’t realize it. 

“Maybe when we were kids,” Yuuri admitted, “when all of us were still learning the basics-- me and you and… and…” His voice stuttered and his eyes went wide. “V-Viktor?”

Yuri gave him a bland, confused look. “Yeah, when we were skating with Viktor, who quit like a wimp,” he said. 

“No-- I mean,  _ yes _ , but-- why is Viktor here?  _ Skating _ ?” Yuuri looked ready to skate all the way back to the entrance, but Yuri stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’d be nice to skate like we did before,” he said carefully. Not that he would stick around for much longer, just enough to watch the disaster unfold. He wasn’t going to entirely abandon him yet and tip his hand to what was going to go down. 

He saw Yuuri’s gaze flick to him and then to Viktor and smirked.  _ Or I could get out of this easier than I thought-- _ “Or I could just leave the two of you alone,” he said wickedly. “You could relive your what it was like that week  _ before _ I came to this town.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to respond, when they both turned to watch Viktor skating toward them, arms held out by his sides and each movement careful and slow. Yuri didn’t even hide his look of amusement at how awkward Viktor looked.

“Are you sure I shouldn’t get you a helmet and kneepads?” Yuri snickered. He skated closer to Viktor, only a little worried. “Are you just playing the part?” he hissed. “I thought you were better than this.”

Viktor gave him a bright and  _ false _ smile. “Of course I’m faking it.” He patted Yuri on the back. “Go and tell Yuuko to start the music. I have to do this properly.”

Yuri was having some misgivings and he hoped that Viktor had retained some sense and memory when it came to skating, but-- Yuuri was looking happy and was holding out a hand to Viktor, his cheeks red. “... fine,” he muttered.

He tried to keep an eye on Viktor as much as possible, but he wasn’t about to stay in the rink if they were going to start being gross. 

~

Viktor really wasn’t doing as well as he thought he could do. The skates didn’t fit all that fantastic-- well, they were rented skates, but he was certain that he had done something wrong. Still, he was  _ here _ and Yuuri was in front of him and looking not-panicked for once. Maybe a little panicked, but it wasn’t as if he could run away while on the ice.

When Yuuri made a quick, smooth movement backward, Viktor realized that he really  _ could  _ actually run away on the ice, faster than Viktor could manage, unless Viktor managed to find an incline and slide towards him, which he didn’t think was even a possibility. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor tried for a bright smile and tried to skate after him. His ankle hurt a little and he paused, a little worried as his foot seemed to slip inside his skates. He was almost certain that he tied the laces properly--”I thought you wanted to skate with me,” he pouted.

“I-- I didn’t even know-- I thought-- I mean, I am happy,” Yuuri was tripping over his words and Viktor took that as a chance to skate even closer to him. Just as the first few snappy notes of the song started to play, Viktor felt his left skate turn entirely and he scrambled to stay upright as the ice did as ice does and knocked him flat, landing on his knees in front of an astonished Yuuri.

Viktor smiled through the pain that was already throbbing through his knee. “Is this a bad time to say that I’ve fallen for you?”

Yuuri gaped at him, face red and then he half reached out to Viktor. “Are you  _ okay _ ?” he demanded. “I-- you … wait, you like me? Are you hurt- Viktor-- you should know better,” he scolded. 

Yuri was bent over, nearly crying at how Viktor had flailed around on the ice before smacking the ice. He feverently hoped that Phichit had already been filming by that point and managed to get the struggle to skate and then the fall. Still, even through his laughter, he managed to skate out next to Viktor, holding out a hand at the same time Yuuri did to help him up and lead him off the ice. 

“That was even better than I imagined it to be,” he said, still snickering. “Come on, old man-- this time you get to hobble off the ice.” 

Yuuri was still red-faced at looking at VIktor in shock. “You … you skated out here...did that just to say….you liked me?” he asked. His voice was soft with disbelief and Yuri snorted at him being dense all over again, but then Yuuri continued. “It was just like that scene in your latest book.” He laughed a little. “Although the singer didn’t get actually injured,” he teased.

Viktor nodded and looked sheepish. “I don’t think I tied my skates properly…” he muttered, feeling another throb of agony go through his leg. It was a good thing that he wasn’t the skater and being out of commission would give him more time to write. He was already thinking of ideas -- a sequel to his last book. This time with an injured dancer being taken care of by the cute piano player…

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Idiot,” he huffed, helping Viktor to the bench and pointed to Yuuri. “Take care of the idiot’s skates while I get Takeshi and and a first aid kit out here.” 

Really, he was doing it because Yuuri was started to fuss and Viktor was smiling and leaning into Yuuri and it was getting disgusting. He would let the others know that it seemed to be a success, even if there were minor injuries along the way.

_ It’s a good thing he didn’t crash into Yuuri when he stumbled like a kid on his first ice skates _ , Yuri thought crossly as he ran into Takeshi on his way back, him and Yuuko both hurrying out to the benches where Viktor was resting. The stupid music was still playing and Yuri rolled his eyes at how  _ cliche _ it all was. 

He hid his smile as he followed the two adults back to the rinkside. It was perfect for those two morons. 

~

One Week Later 

~

“Are you sure you don’t want to watch with us?” Yuuri asked, but he was already snuggling closer to Viktor. “We could make it a double date night--”

“Ew, no. Watch the two of kiss and cuddle when something  _ cool _ is on?” Yuri made a face and stood closer to Otabek. “If we’re going to watch a horror flick, I’m not going to watch you two suck face through it.”

Viktor laughed and Yuuri just shook his head. “That’s the fun part about them,” he teased. 

“No, watching people make stupid choices and run from cheesy monsters is more fun,” Yuri retorted. “It’s hilarious watching them running through dark woods and constantly looking over their shoulder as if  _ that’s _ going to change anything.”

“... remind me never to be alone in the woods with you,” Viktor said after a moment and Otabek’s lips turned up briefly and gently directed Yuri out the door. 

Yuuri made a face and looked up at Viktor. “Are you sure that this is the best idea before I go flying out in two days?” he asked. “I… I don’t like horror movies all that much, but--”

“But I’ll protect you, Yuuri,” Viktor teased, pulling him even closer to his side. He was still in pain and was wearing a knee brace and had enough painkillers that he didn’t know how much of the movie he’d really understand. He still had Yuuri by his side and if he was scared of horror movies, well, then-- it just meant that he could burrow closer into Viktor’s side. “Just think, this will be much more terrifying than skating in front of an international audience for the first time!”

He realized a moment later that he just  _ may _ have said the wrong thing when Yuuri’s face drained of color and he looked like he was going to be sick. “Yu.. Yuuri?” Yuuri, I didn’t mean it!” He kissed his cheek and that seemed to knock Yuuri out of his stupor slightly.

“....maybe you’re right,” he said after a moment, flicking his eyes to the screen, the tips of his ears red and one hand went to the spot where Viktor kissed. “At least I won’t be running from monsters on the ice.”

“You’d still have me there,” Viktor promised. He hadn’t told Yuuri that he had already bought tickets to the competition and a plane ticket to get there. More than anything, he wanted to make sure that his and Yuuri’s relationship was full of surprises. 

He had no doubt that Yuuri would surprise him as well and he couldn’t wait to see what the first would be. 

  



End file.
